


A Doting Mother

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [17]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy Carter-Sousa never thought of herself as a doting mother.





	A Doting Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one-word prompt: fever.

Peggy Carter-Sousa never thought of herself as a doting mother. Michael Daniel Sousa had just turned one and already showed signs of independence and a stubborn disposition. Just like his mother, Daniel noted on numerous occasions. 

It was soon established that she was the disciplinarian in the house, using a calm yet firm voice with their son to discourage his typical run-around-the-house attitude. It rarely worked, so she should have been suspicious when Michael was quiet and -- looking back -- a bit lethargic in the morning. She mistakenly thought he was starting to listen to her.

She’d left for work, Daniel planning to come in a few hours after her, but he called and told her Michael had vomited and he had a fever. He decided to stay home with him, updating her throughout the day. She’d fought the urge to leave work until her husband told her Michael’s temperature was over 102.

She raced home as fast as the car would take her.

By the time she got there, the doctor had just arrived. He wanted only one parent in the room with him as he examined Michael. Peggy insisted it be Daniel, since he'd been the one with their son when his fever spiked. The real reason was that she didn't want the doctor, nor Daniel, to see her out of her mind with worry.

So she stayed in the living room, wearing a trench in the carpet from her pacing. At one point, she heard Michael crying, and she fought the urge to race to the room. 

What was wrong with her? She'd seen grown men shot, blood pouring from wounds, yet she was calm and authoritative. Why couldn't she do that now?

 _Because those men weren’t my little boy_ , she thought, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

She almost jumped when she felt an arm slip around her waist. Turning abruptly, she saw Daniel with a softened expression on his face. The doctor entered the living room, offered his final instructions and a goodbye, then left.

“It’s just a garden-variety cold, Peg,” Daniel said as soon as the doctor closed the door behind him.

Her sigh of relief echoed in the room.

“His fever is already starting to break,” he continued. “The doc gave him a shot and left some chest rub we can put on him every six hours.”

“I was afraid it might be something serious,” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I know. So was I.” He held her closer. “I think it’s a parent’s job to worry.”

She huffed out a laugh. “Apparently we’re doing it well.”

They moved to the doorway to Michael’s room. She looked inside, seeing him in the bed. He looked so small and frail. Tears spiked in her eyes but she blinked them away. Her baby was fine.

Daniel let go of her, taking her hand. “Looks like he’s finally asleep. Let’s go to bed.”

“Actually…” She let go of his hand.

He smiled. “You want to sleep in the room with him.”

She nodded sheepishly.

“I think that’s a good idea,” he said. “Your sleeping bag is still with your gear?”

She nodded again. “Thank you.”

He walked toward the closet by the front door, and she headed down the hall to their bedroom.

As she got ready for bed, she smiled. She’d never thought of herself as a doting mother. Turned out she was, and there was nothing wrong with that.


End file.
